


It's never to late

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Talking, Truths, comparing, friends - Freeform, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Ronnie talk about Robert and Lawence....</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's never to late

 

Ronnie walks into the pub after leaving Rakesh's new flats to have a quiet drink. That wasn't the case though.

"Charity's just changing the barrels," Aaron informs him when he walks to the bar, "I wouldn't get my hopes up if your here for a quick drink. She'll be ages."

"No rush," Ronnie says, sitting on a bar stool.

"You new around here? I've only seen you a few times round here," Aaron inquires just to be saying something.

"Yeah, I was working at Rakesh's flats," Ronnie says, nodding.

"Was? I didn't think they'd be finished yet," Aaron says, taking a sip of his pint?

"There not but Rakesh accused me of something I didn't do so I refused to work for him anymore," Ronnie fills him in.

"Yeah, well I'd say that's most of the village folks motto. Accuse first, ask questions later," Aaron says, checking his phone for the hundredth time.

"Awaiting a call?" Ronnie asks, feeling comfortable talking to Aaron for some reason.

"Yeah, me boyfriend was meant to be meeting me here an hour ago," Aaron says, typing out a quick text to Robert.

"Boyfriend ey?" Ronnie remarks smirking, "well I guess we have something in common."

"What? Your gay?" Aaron asks.

"Yeah, that and the people we love seem to be ignoring us," Ronnie says, smiling.

"Your boyfriend ignoreing you an all?" Aaron asks, sighing.

"Could say that but you see we're not together. We had an affair decades ago but I guess I still love him," Ronnie says, looking down at the bar, "that must sound pathetic. I'm in love with someone I had an affair with while he was with his wife."

"Sounds familiar," Aaron says, huffing out a laugh.

"How so?" Ronnie asks, interested.

"Me and Robert, my boyfriend. We had an affair for almost a year while he was with his wife. Now here we are," Aaron says, smirking, "I have no right to judge anyone in that possession."

"So he left his wife for you?" Ronnie asks, sighing.

"No. I told his wife and she kicked him out. I know I shouldn't have done it but I was so angry," Aaron admits, sighing, "I wouldn't recomend that. It just ended up hurting him as well."

"Lawence would have killed me if I'd done that," Ronnie says, looking down not realising he'd just said Lawrence's name.

"Lawence as in Lawence White from home farm," Aaron asks, astonished.

"Oh god I didn't mean to say that," Ronnie exclaims, mortified.

"It's fine. I won't tell anyone, " Aaron reasures, shrugging, "I'm not into gossiping anyway."

"Thank you so much," Ronnie says, sighing in relief.

"So you and Lawence?" Aaron says, smirking slightly.

"Yeah. It's nothing now though. Nothing to him anyway. Guess it's to late anyway, to old for a fresh start," Ronnie says, sighing.

"It's never to late," Aaron says as notices Robert walking into the bar, "it's better to be with the person you love for a short time then not at all."

"Yeah, I guess," Ronnie says, nodding in agreement.

"What's this?" Robert asks, nodding a greeting to Ronnie.

"Better question where have you been?" Aaron says, turning his attention to Robert.

"Missed me have you?" Robert openly flirts.

"Maybe," Aaron says, smiling fondly at his boyfriend.

Ronnie watches on and smiles. That's love if he ever saw it. He wants that with Lawrence and just like Aaron had said it's ever too late to be with the person you love. He gets up from the bar stool, his mind set on being with Lawence.

"Did he not want a drink?" Chas asks, just coming into the bar.

"I think he's got his mind set on something else," Aaron says, smiling before adding, under his breathe, "or someone else." 

"Anyway, do you want a pint?" Chas asks Robert.

"Yeah, please Chas," Robert says, smiling.

"So where were you for the last hour?" Aaron asks, again.

"Getting these?" Robert says, dropping a set of keys on the bar.

"You bought?" Aaron says in surprise.

"No more living in the pub for us," Robert says, smirking and pulling Aaron into a soft kiss.


End file.
